obsession
by Tsuna69
Summary: GuyxGuy Echizen Ryoma loses his parents when he is eight and the father of Marui decides to adopt him and now the boy has to live with Marui. It was fine, Marui loves his new baby so much that he would kill anybody whoever goes near him. As Ryoma gets older this scares Ryoma to point wanting run away but there is nowhere to hide. Also who killed ryoma s parents. Is he realy happy
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Pair, i fell in love with this pair so i had to write a story about them, the sstory is gonna be dark so just to let you guys now and enjoy.**

* * *

**Title : Obession**

**By Tsuna69**

**Main Pairing : Sugar Pair/RyomaxMarui**

* * *

At that moment Ryoma didn't know what to think, he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him but in the entrance of his home were his parents lying on the ground covered with blood. Tears started rolling down the eight year old boy who stood there looking at his parents.

"Meow." Ryoma looked at where he heard the noise of the cat. He knew who that belonged to.

"Karupin." The boy whispered, the Himalayan cat appeared from the kitchen and stared up at the boy. Ryoma bent down and hugged him tide. Suddenly Ryoma heard the door open from behind him and there stood a man with black hair which had a little red on the bottom of his hair and brown eyes.

"I'm too late." The man spoke as he grabbed the boy and hugged him, he wished he didn't have to see this horrible scene but he knew he couldn't erase something like this so easily. After police officer had come and investigate and also questioned the boy but the boy didn't say a word.

"Riku, what are we going to do with this boy? One of the police officer asked. Riku also didn't know what to do, the boy hadn't spoken a word since seeing that scene and all he did was pat his cat. Riku smiled at the police officer." Leave it to me."He said as he walked toward the boy.

"I'm Riku."He smiled but the boy stayed silent like it was the most common thing to do. Riku never had problem dealing with kids this age since he had kids of his own but how do you deal with someone who just saw his parents covered in the blood the moment he got home.

"Nee." The boy finally spoke and stared at the Riku. This made Riku happy since he was't sure if he was going to speak. "What is it? He asked. If there is anything I can help with.

"I know what you're going to say so I'll say it now I won't leave this house."

This surprise Riku because he had never met a boy like this before, he was very straight forward.

* * *

After a month had passed and Riku decided to let the boy live in the place where he lived with his parents but Riku sometimes got worried since it was just that boy and his pet cat living there, he would drop by sometimes to see how was he doing. Riku then decided to adopt the boy so if anything ever happened to him, Riku or others in his family would know. After a year had passed by and Riku had to go overseas and couldn't go see Ryoma that's when he got an idea.

Marui was in his room playing video games with his two younger brothers by two years then their father barged into his room.

"I need to talk to you three."

Marui and other two sat on the kitchen table.

"What is it? Marui asked his father who finally sat down as well. Riku didn't know how to explain to his sons about how he adopted Ryoma but he needed these three to look after Ryoma.

"You have another brother and he lives alone." Riku started to explain to the boys.

"Stop!" Marui interrupted his father. What do you mean we have another brother? The boys were confused since if they remember their father only married one woman and had three kids two looking at the mother while the one looked like their father.

"Well, his not related by blood, I adopted him, he has a painful past so."

Riku started to explain to the boys in more details.

"I already told Ryoma about you three so he will be expecting you three tomorrow." He smiled. Marui didn't know why but whenever his father smiled it gave him the creeps.

"Why didn't he tell us this before? Marui thought.

Marui then looked at his watch and saw it was almost time to meet with his friends walking running he walked pass the place that the boy was living in, like his father said it was in a temple.

"It's looks kind of sad."

"What is? Marui got surprised when Jackai appeared from behind.

"Ah, I was thinking about this temple since tomorrow I will be living there with my brothers to take care of this boy who is suppose to be my brother, I guess from what my father said."

"That's something new."

"Yea." Marui then remember what his father said about the boy's parents that made him sad since the boy was going eight years old and had to go throught that.

"Let's go." Marui said but when they started walking they heard a small voice.

"Karupin, where are you? Marui and Jackai turned around and saw a boy with green tinted black hair and hazel eyes. The boy's eyes looked sad from where Marui was.

"Karupin! The boy yelled but the yell was quiet and Marui didn't think whoever he was looking couldn't hear him. Marui then realize that the boy had come from the house that he was suppose to live in.

"That must be your new brother." Jackai said. Just by looking at the boy, he looked so fragile and innocent. Marui saw how small the boy was and then he saw him trip and fall on the ground. Marui didn't know why but he hurried to the boy and picked the small boy up. The boy stared up at Marui with his hazel eyes. The boy kept on staring at the Marui, more like he checking how Marui looked with his red-pink hair and his eyes were amethyst/pink. He looked exactly like the picture that Riku had showed him.

"You're Marui Bunta." The boy said staring at Marui.

"How do you know my name? Marui asked.

"Riku showed me picture of you and the other two."

So his father had done things in adavance, either way at work or off work he still acts like a idiot, he could picture how he showed his picture and his brothers. Nowmatter what it is his father is stupid calling his sons the most handsome, isnt it the mother who does that.

"Echizen Ryoma." He said, remember the his name that his father had told him.

"Marui-chan." The boy smiled. Marui thought that the boy would be depressed since he lost his parents but that smile made Marui rethink it all and he couldn't help how cute the boy was.

"Call me Bunta since we are family." Marui smiled. Marui then remember that Ryoma was alone outside, why did he even come out when his father had told him that he never leaves his house.

"What were you doing? Marui asked.

"Karupin disappeared."

"Karupin." Marui didn't understand since he father said that Ryoma lived alone.

"Who is Karupin? Marui asked but then he felt something on top of his head.

"Karupin." Ryoma smiled. Marui grabbed whatever was on his head. He looked at it, it was a Himalayan cat.

"Meow." She whispered.

Marui gave the Ryoma the cat and Marui noticed the happy face on the boy but if he wasn't around what would happen to the boy since he hasn't gone oustide for awhile, the thought diidn't leave his mind.

"Marui." Marui turned around and saw Jackai. Oh yea, I totally forgot about Jackai. Marui didn't want to leave his new baby brother so he mouthed some words to Jackai and he got it and left. "Let's go inside."Marui said carrying the boy in his arms bride style.

Jackai arrived at the park where he was suppose to meet with the others.

"Where's Marui? "He's got things to take care of.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house he put Ryoma down on the sofa and then he took his mobile from his pocket and dialed his father's number.

"Hello." His father answered.

"I'm gonna be staying with Ryoma tonight so tell those two to come tomorrow themselves."

"You went there already well then things are better since your two brothers decided to come with me."

"What? Marui could not believe this but, it would be easier.

After the call Marui took a tour around the house while Ryoma watched the TV. The house small for a family to live in and in the backyard there was a tennis court which surprised him. He went back to where Ryoma was still watching TV.

"Ryoma do you like tennis? He asked. Ryoma nodded his head.

"Papa used to teach me tennis and play with me but I'm not good."

This excited Marui, nobody in his family was interested in tennis but him. His father became a police officer while his two brothers were interest in soccer and basket and his mother was artist so she was rarely home but now he found somebody with the same hobby as he did.

"Ryoma, let's play tennis." Ryoma's eyes lit up with a smile. Ryoma hadn't played tennis since his parents death but now he could play with somebody. It was fun playing with the boy since it was just for fun even if the boy wasn't that good. Marui didn't care as long as he could have fun with his baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**estepha98 - thanks for reading and will continue.**

* * *

Its been two years now and Ryoma was now ten and Marui was thirteen. Marui was living with his new little brother while his father went on a business trip taking his two brothers with him, he didn't mind being left behind since he got to meet his little brother.

"Bunta oniichan." Ryoma called out trying to get his older brother out of bed but Marui moved to the other side of the bed. Ryoma didn't like this one bit, he looked up at the clock.

"Oniichan, your going to be late for school." Ryoma called out again but still the pinkest did not wake up, this was getting Ryoma annoyed so he jumped on top of the older boy. That seem to have surprised the older boy making his eyes open wide.

"What is it?" Maru asked.

"Oniichan, you're going to be late for school." Marui eyed the clock in his room and realize the younger boy was right. Marui got up from his bed then carried the younger boy by his hands and moved him aside then started to get dressed.

"Are you going to have breakfast?" Ryoma asked.

The pinkest nodded his head. He didn't have time for breakfast, he wasn't worry about class, he was more worried about his practice he was going to late for.

"Sorry Ryoma." Marui said patting the younger boy on the head then rushed out the door.

"You forgot your lunch." Ryoma said but Marui was already out the door.

"What should i do?" Ryoma thought looking at Karupin. Karupin just let out a small pur. What if Marui would get hungry but didnt have anything to eat, this upset the smaller boy. Ryoma remember that Marui told him about his school before but he didn't want to go there alone but Ryoma wanted to take the lunch to Marui. Ryoma quickly got out of his house then he saw a mail man delivery mail.

"Excuse me." The boy called out. The mail man turned to the tinted hair boy in shock.

"What is it?" The mail man asked staring down at the shorter boy.

Ryoma had finally arrived at the school that his older brother attended with the help from the mail man. Ryoma waved goodbye to the man before entering the gate. Ryoma then realize something very important, he didn't know where Marui was in this big school which made him more upset.

"What should i do?" Ryoma thought.

* * *

"Hows living with your new brother?"Jackai his double partner asked.

"Its better then i thought, i get woken up by such a cute face every morning." Marui couldn't help but smile from the sight of his baby brother this morning.

"How old is he anyway?"

"He is ten."

"Doesn't he go to school."

"Father told me he didn't want to go to school because he felt scared to leave home."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Marui asked in confused then he noticed that Jackai finger pointed across to a little boy with some kids in his school. Marui quickly ran out of the tennis court and toward his brother.

"Is he somebody you know?" One of the boys asked.

"Yea, his my baby brother, sorry about that." Marui said picking the boy up in his arms.

"Oniichan, you don't have to carry me i'm not a kid anymore."

"Why are you here?" Marui asked.

"You forgot your lunch." Ryoma said showing the wrapped lunchbox in Ryoma's arm.

Marui didn't think that his baby brother would ever leave home even for something like this.

"You didn't have to bring it, i could of bought lunch."

"But, i was scared that you wouldn't get to eat anything and papa said if you don't eat anything, you will end up being a monster."

"That old man!" Marui cursed under his breath.

"I'll take the lunchbox but how did you get here?" The pinkest asked.

"The mail man dropped me here." This shocked Marui.

"Don't go with strangers, its dangerous."

"Sorry."

"Do you know how to get home?"

Ryoma nodded his head since the mail man had dropped him on his bicycle and Ryoma was sure he would get lost if he went back alone since he has never been out of the house.

"I guess i have no choice." The pinkest sighed and carried the boy into the tennis court.

"Ryoma, you remember Jackai." Ryoma stared at the boy with darker skin color than most people. He remeber the boy used to come over alot and study with Marui.

"I do."

"Who's that boy?" Marui and Jackai turned around to see one of their friends. The person who entered had sliver-gray hair that had a rat like style.

"Nio, this is my younger brother Ryoma." Marui spoke. Nio stared at the younger boy in Marui's arm.

"How old are you?" Nio asked.

Ryoma took out both his handed.

Nio was kind of shock since the boy looked like he was eight or nine and by the looks of things Marui still treats him like a little kid even so they arent that far off.

Ryoma ended up staying and watching practice at the tennis court. It excited Ryoma when they played tennis, he saw so many different type of plays and the one he loved was Maru's. The way that Marui used his tightrope moved impressed the younger boy.

"Oniichan, its lunchtime." Ryoma waved with smile on his face. Marui walked out of the court and toward his brother and they started eating the lunch that Ryoma had brought.

"It's delicious." Marui smiled.

The court was filled with talking about the boy that came was Maru's younger brother, people were surprised since the boy looks nothing like Marui.

* * *

School was finally over and Marui and Ryoma walked back home.

"Next time, you come call me okay."

"But, how do i call?"

That caught the older boy's attention, Ryoma didn't have a mobile phone just the house phone but even Ryoma didnt use the house phone as much since nobody calls besides him. Marui then thought it was about time the younger boy had a phone of his own.

"I'll buy you your own mobile so you can call and text me anytime."

"What is texting?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Thats right, Ryoma didn't know anything about phones."Marui thought. He had to teach the younger boy everything about phones.

"You will learn." Marui smiled.

Later that evening Marui's father called again on his mobile. It annoyed him since the old man talks nothing but nonsense and always annoys him. He talks about Ryoma sometimes and his brothers and how life is here but after its nothing but none related issues even Marui's didn't understand and after that he would hang up the phone.

"Oniichan, let's read this." Ryoma came in showing a tennis magazine with all the famous players on it.

It was the usual routine for them, everyday they would go through the magazine. That was one thing they had in common is liking tennis a lot. Marui wondered if his brother would play tennis like he does with others, maybe he would when he decided to go to school, even if he didn't Marui didn't like the feeling of his brother being in another school then his, this way he could protect the boy.

"Bunta oniichan, is school fun?" The boy asked.

"I guess it is." Marui replied. Marui didn't like anything in school besides tennis.


	3. Chapter 3

** akeria26 - thanks for pointing out the mistakes, it helped me alot.**

* * *

Marui and Jackal were walking home from practice, Marui couldn't wait to go home and see his cute little brother, even those he wasn't that little anymore, Marui was fourth teen and Ryoma was eleven now. When Marui arrived home after waving goodbye to Jackal he saw Ryoma on the footsteps with Kariup.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Ryoma hearing the familiar voice looked up to see the pinkette,"I was watching people go by since one boy fell this morning when I was sweeping the floor.

"Well, that boy must have been stupid." Marui said as he grabbed the boy's hand and went inside the house.

* * *

In a bus a boy with messy short hair that comes over his forehead and green eyes was sitting

in his seat when a sudden sneeze come out of no way, "I must be catching a cold." The boy said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Onii-chan, are you hungry?" The boy asked. The boy came out with a plate filled with chicken bun. The pinkette couldn't refuse such a offer from his cute little brother so he took a bun from the plate and put it in his mouth.

"Um…" The boy started speaking again slowly.

"What is it?" Marui asked.

"I asked papa to put me in school."

Marui was happy that Ryoma wanted to go to school but the next sentence was something he didn't like.

"But, I don't want to be in the same school as you."

"What are you saying Ryoma?" Ryoma saw the disappointed look on his older brother but he just didn't want to be in the same school as his brother.

"I want to go to Seigaku." Of all the school that Ryoma had to choose it had to be the one with Tezuka Kunimitsu, the guy that his vice president hated for some unknown reason.

"My father went there so I want to attend there."

After saying those words out there was no way Marui could say no and plus his father probably already register him in the school so there was no point.

"Fine." Marui said. A smile appeared on the younger boy's face and he hugged the older boy.

"But, I don't trust Seigaku." He thought.

* * *

Right after their talk, Marui got a call from his father about Ryoma going to school but it wouldn't be until next year so Marui still had time with Ryoma all to himself. Ryoma would be a fresh year next year, the thought of the boy growing up scared him but he was still the same, he hasn't grown much.

Ryoma then remember something that happened this morning so he rushed outside when Marui went to take a shower, there on the footsteps were a small necklace he had found but forgot to grab it after Marui arrived.

"It must be that boy's." He thought.

**Flashback**

_Ryoma and Karupin were outside like always, he was sweeping the floor while Karupin stayed by his side then he saw a boy run by but he fell on the ground by accidently hitting a rock the boy didn't see and his face was now on the ground._

_"Are you okay?" Ryoma called out to the boy but there was no response so Ryoma called again, this time the boy got up and turned around to look at Ryoma._

_"Sorry, I'm fine." He smiled. Ryoma notice the boy had the same uniform as Marui and a big bag, like the bag Marui would carry for tennis practice._

_"Are you a tennis player?" Ryoma asked with curiously in his voice._

_"Yea I am and I'm going to be number one in the whole world."He smiled. He then looked at his watch._

_"I have to go." He waved to Ryoma and ran off._

_Ryoma stood there watching the back of the boy fading away, "It might be hard to be number if your fall on your face." Ryoma looked at Karupin,"Right." He nodded. Ryoma then saw something shinny on the ground, he went and picked it up, and he put to_ the side since he still had sweeping to do.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Ryoma quickly went back inside and just then he saw Marui coming out from the bath room.

"Onii-chan, can you take this with you tomorrow?" The boy handled the necklace to the older boy.

"What's this?"He asked confused.

"A boy from your school dropped this, this morning, I think he's in tennis club with messy hair like seaweed."

"Seaweed." Marui repeated then it hit him, the new freshman was the boy he was talking about.

"Alright." Marui said taking the necklace from Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma was watching TV alone went Ryoma had Jackal over to practice together, on the TV was a scene where a man and woman were kissing each other. The young boy couldn't take his eyes from the scene, it was what his mother and father did before but different.

"Why did you do that?

"Because I love you."

"You shouldn't lie."

"I love you so I kissed you.

Then suddenly the man kissed the woman on the forehead.

"I never had seen anything like this in TV but he remembers his mother kissing him on his forehead before." Ryoma then switched the tv off then he ran outside to where Marui was playing tennis with Jackal. They were just about finish.

"Bunta oniichan." Ryoma called out, "What is it?" Marui said walking with Jackal toward Ryoma.

"Do you love me?" These questions came out of nowhere.

"Of course I do."

"In TV if you love somebody you kiss them so kiss me to on my forehead then Ryoma's hands moved to his lips.

Marui and Jackal were in shock. Marui turned around to Jackal and gave him a look telling him to leave, and just like that the boy left. Marui picked his brother up, even if he had grown, he was still light as a feather.

"You want me to kiss you." He smirked.

Ryoma nodded his head. Marui moved his lips and on top of the younger boy's forehead as the boy just giggled at it.

"Where else should I kiss you?"

"On TV the man kissed the lady on the ears then the nose and the lips."

"What was he watching? Marui thought. Marui then kissed the boy's ear then nose and was going kiss his lips but stopped when he hear the doorbell ring. He cursed whoever it was that game. Marui put Ryoma down as both went to the door, to Marui's surprised it was his two younger brothers.

"Why are you here?" Marui demanded, rather than asked.

Ryoma looked at the boy and they looked similar to Marui.

"Is this our little brother?" The two said in union.

"Now the peaceful days would be over." Marui thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all my readers i might not be able to update for awhile since i will be going back home to my country for vacation and the internet connection there is pretty bad but i will try my best to update but its unlikely.**

* * *

Ryoma was finally starting his first year in Seigaku in two more weeks, he was not really excited since its just school but he wondered how the school was going to be like, the school that his father attended, even after he got adopted he never did keep his adoptive father's name. Over the year Ryoma grew a bit taller and he stared calling his older brother by his name sometimes.

"Are you sure you okay about going to school?" Ryoma heard this many times before, he knew his brother is worried about him since he never left home but Ryoma knew he was ready.

"I'm fine." Ryoma replied, "And if anything happens I will call you." Ryoma took out the mobile phone from his pocket that he recently got from Marui but he didn't use it much since he wasn't good with things like this.

Marui was now starting his third year at Rikkaidai but he wasn't worry about, he was more worried about Ryoma's school. Marui thought Ryoma would go to his school when he decided to go back to school but he didn't go to another which still upset him, he tried many times trying to change his mind but nothing worked.

"I guess I have to let him do what he wants."

* * *

Ryoma went outside and swept the ground like he always does that's when he saw his other two brother arrive.

"Your back." Ryoma smiled.

"We're back." They said in union.

Kiyo and Souji are both of Marui's younger brothers and older brother to Ryoma. Unlike Marui Souji had just black hair and Kiyo had the black hair and on the bottom a bit of pink, Souji and Kiyo takes more of their father while Marui takes after their late mother. They had went on a trip with their father but returned a year earlier since their school was starting soon. Both Kiyo and Souji did different sport compared to Marui who loved tennis. Kiyo played basket ball while Souji did soccer and like Marui they were good at it, sometimes the two would teach Ryoma how to play their sport they loved but Ryoma loved tennis a lot like Marui did.

"It's going to rain soon so we better get inside." Kiyo said pushing Ryoma inside where Souji followed after.

* * *

"Where's Bunta?" Souji asked.

"I think he is taking shower." Ryoma pointed it out, "Since he just came from practice."

The boys sat in the living room and watched the TV and then Ryoma made some snacks for them to eat while they watch TV, then they heard somebody coming out of the shower.

The pinkette stared at the three in the living room.

"When did you two get back?" He asked.

"Just recently." Souji answered.

"By the way father won't be able to come for Ryoma's first day at school."

Marui had the feeling this was going happen since his father had always been busy with work, neither had the time with him or his brothers when they were small and always missed their important dates.

"He won't be able to meet the chairman or the teacher, eh."

"It's fin..." Ryoma's hands dropped hard on the table on the middle of the room. When they heard that sound the three turned to Ryoma in surprised.

"What's wrong?"Marui rushed to Ryoma's side in worry then he felt his forehead, it was burning hot, "You have a fever." Marui quickly carried the younger boy in his arm and ran to his room. Souji quickly dialed a number in his phone while Kiyo went to the kitchen and get rag for Ryoma. The other two then headed to the boy's room and saw Marui by Ryoma's side. Kiyo put the wet cloth on top of Ryoma's forehead but his face looked pale.

"I called a doctor." Souji assured the two, "I also called father but he didn't pick up but I left a message."

"How didn't I notice that you were ill?" Marui thought. He looked fine this morning, he wasn't in any pain and looked like he always does. Marui was angry at himself for not protecting him from this.

"Onii-chan."Ryoma said slowly, breathing heavily then stared at Marui.

"Don't speak." Marui said taking the wet cloth from his forehead and put another new one that Kiyo had prepared.

_**Ting Dong**_

"That must be the doctor." Souji said as he left the room to get the door, the doctor stood there, to Souji's surprised he looked young for a doctor.

"I'm and the only doctor who does house visit." Souji let the doctor inside and led him to Ryoma's room. Shamal introduce himself to the other two and then felt Ryoma's forehead then he took out a stethoscope and put the two ear part to his ear then the other part he placed it on the boy's chest to hear his heart.

"He's breathing normal, so that's good." He took the stethoscope out then he looked through his bag and took out a bottle.

"Give him this every morning, evening and night." Shamal said handling the bottle of medicine to Marui. Marui nodded his head in agreement.

"My work here is done." He said leaving the room. Souji followed the doctor out and thanked him.

"If anything happens call me."He said handing a card with his name and business then he started walking away.

He went back to the others and saw that Ryoma's pale face was somehow coming face. Suddenly Souji's mobile rang.

"Old man." He said as he picked the call up.

"How's Ryoma? Riku was worried when he got the voicemail a bit late.

"He's alright now, I called the doctor."

"Thank goodness."He sighed.

After the call ended he smiled, even if his father was busy he still has time to worry about his kids, even if Ryoma isn't blood related, he is still family but he knew Marui cared about Ryoma in a different way but he didn't really mind, now he wish his father would find somebody.

* * *

"Souji." Kiyo called his name when Kiyo saw Souji near the door entrance.

"What is it?"

"I have this bad feeling about chibi going to Seigaku and its not because of Marui."

"I thought I was the only one."Souji replied back, "And it's not because that school and Marui's are rivals either."

"I think since our school is so close we should take care of him."

Souji agreed and this would make Marui happy. Later that evening they explained to Marui that they would drop and pick Ryoma off from school except when he hangs with his friends that it. Marui agreed to it. At this time when Ryoma was sick Marui decided to stay home and look after him until he was fully recovered, this made Ryoma feel bad since Marui was missing practice.

* * *

"You don't have to look after me, I'm fine."

"You are not."Marui argued. The boy kept telling the pinkette he was fine but Marui knew better than that. Marui didn't even let the boy leave the room without him since he was still sick, Marui or his two brothers would bring food for him to eat but the food wasn't the best since they are not used to cooking.

"Bunta, I have practice so I will be late." Souji said but before he left he went to see Ryoma who was sleeping then walked out of the house.

"Get well soon." He walked to his school which was Hyotei, it was also a famous tennis club but Souji wasn't interest in that. Souji did see his brother's match last year but Hyotei lost to his brother's school.

* * *

Souji then looked at his watch and saw he was running late so he ran as fast as he could, in soccer he is the fastest in the team. Souji is the captain even for a second year but he's not really what most would call a captain.

"Souji, you were almost late."A guy with silver-blue hair said giving a hi five.

"Kei, what are you talking?" Souji tried to act like he was on time this time but Kei his best friend saw through it all.

"How's your little brother? Kei asked. Souji had told Kei about Ryoma since they are best buds they tell each other almost everything.

"He's fine for now, Bunta is taking care of him."

"That's good."

"Bunta oniichan, you can stop holding me like that, I won't go anywhere." Marui was lying next to Ryoma on the bed while holding on it him.

"I know you won't but I just want to hold you."Marui smiled.


End file.
